


That British Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	That British Boy

Today. 

He was gonna do it.

He was gonna do it today and he wasn’t gonna wimp the fuck out.

“Shit, I-I’ll do it tomorrow,” Michael said with an uncharacteristic blush and that moment kicked him back into gear. He was Michael “Mogar” Jones. He wasn’t afraid. He was the quarterback of his football team, he was captain of the wrestling team and the debate team and was looked up to as one of the bravest students at his school.

So why, of all times to become a nervous wreck, did it have to be when he was staring at his crush as the younger boy sorted his books in his locker? Why did those wide hazel eyes always bring out that stammering terrified side he’d managed to hide when he’d gotten into middle school. He was a Junior in high school now, he shouldn’t be afraid of anything.

And yet the idea of asking Gavin Free to prom made his heart race and made his tongue completely incapable of forming basic vowels, let alone full sentences.

“Yo, Mogar. What’s wrong?” Michael’s best friend, Ray asked as Michael just stood there, his bag in a white-knuckle grip as he attempted to move from where he was frozen to get his books for his next class.

“N-Nothing’s wrong I have no clue what you’re talking about. STOP JUDGING ME!” Michael almost shouted before shutting up completely, a few students staring at him while he had his totally minor panic attack.

“Woooah. Calm down. Are you...?” Ray started, trailing off when he realised who Michael was staring at, a sly smile moving in on his face. “You’re asking our little British transfer to prom aren’t you?” Ray teased, poking Michael in the side. The auburn haired teen blushed again, swatting at Ray’s hand.

“What of it? It can’t be that hard, he doesn’t talk to many people. I can just go right up to him and-...” Michael said, whatever thought he’d had disappearing when Gavin looked over at them and gave a small and awkward wave with a small and awkward smile that made Michael’s heart beat so hard he was sure he should go see a fucking doctor.

“He’s so cute,” Michael sighed with a dopey smile on his face, making Ray giggle.

“Dude, just ask him,” Ray said, shoving Michael so he fell into his locker and, therefore, was right next to Gavin.

“Hi Michael,” Gavin said with that same little shy smile. He didn’t really talk much to anyone. He only started talking to Michael when he’d started freaking out about leaving his calculator at home when they had an algebra test and Michael loaned him his. Despite taking the same test. Then getting detention for ‘losing’ his calculator.

He just couldn’t stand seeing such a gorgeous face set in panic.

“Hey Gavers,” Michael said, cursing internally at his on-the-spot nickname. ‘God that sounded stupid’ he thought to himself.

“I dunno, I kinda like it,” Gavin said with a shy smile and a little blush and it took Michael one horrific moment to realise he’d said that out loud.

“Alright, Gavers,” Michael said, only barely managing to hide his happiness at making Gavin smile. “S-so...I wanted to a-ask you something,” Michael said, leaning against his locker and staring intently at his shoes, as if trying to will that one little scuff mark away with just his eyes.

“What’s up Michael?” Gavin replied, giving his full attention to the jock and that just made Michael freak out a little more. He wasn’t ready for this. But a quick glance at Ray giving him a stern look helped him along.

“I wanted to ask, I mean, t-to see if you wanted...well I’d like to,” Michael made some vague hand gesture that was an attempt at miming dancing that just left Gavin confused and a little worried that Michael was having a small seizure or something. “With you and we could be like,” Michael continued, well beyond losing Gavin with his verbal nonsense as he crossed his fingers together as another vague way of saying ‘be together’.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t understand. D-do you want to have sex!?” Gavin squeaked, his face going red and his eyes widening as he appeared to have a rather bad panic attack. Michael’s eyes widened as he raised his hands, waving them back and forth, saying ‘No!’ over and over again as he tried to calm the British teen down.

“I was asking you to prom!” Michael finally shouted and the entire hallway stilled, every student staring at them and Gavin just stopped moving entirely. 

“You’re...You want to go to prom? With me?” Gavin asked quietly and Michael just nodded, staring down at his shoes again. He felt his heart stop when a pair of lips met his cheek and he looked up to see the blushing boy staring at him with those same wide hazel eyes that he could just stare into for eternity and not give a shit about anything else.

“I’d love to,” Gavin said and he smiled, the shyness and awkwardness melting away until all that was left was the real Gavin. 

It wasn’t until the Jones and Free wedding four years later, when Michael was giving a speech to the room, telling them and Gavin that it was at that very moment that he knew he was going to marry that awkward and shy British boy.


End file.
